Ifrit Pukei-Pukei
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Spino|pagename = Ifrit Pukei-Pukei}}'''Ifrit Pukei-Pukei '''is a '''Rare Species '''of the '''Pukei-Pukei '''that can be found in the volcanic regions of the Hidden World. Physiology Ifrit Pukei-Pukei is very similar in appearance to its brethren, however, it can grow larger in size and has a more prominent crest and feather mane. Its scales are of a vivid red color while its underside is more of a dull orange. Its eyes are bright yellow. Like its relatives, the tail of the Ifrit Pukei-Pukei has a small opening at the end. It has an orange and yellow ring pattern. The Ifrit Pukei-Pukei's tonguee is longer when compared to the other species, as it is this monsters most important weapon. The mane of the Ifrit Pukei-Pukei is larger and of a dark crimson color. The crests above its eyes are also larger and more pointed, giving the Ifrit Pukei-Pukei an intimidating appearance. Behavior Unlike its relatives, the Ifrit Pukei-Pukei is highly aggressive and will attack most creatures that cross its path, including some clearly above its league, like Brachydios or Rathalos. Due to its habitat not providing a great variety of plant-life, the Ifrit Pukei-Pukei has resorted to feeding on small arthropods known as "Flamewheels": While providing nutrients, these creatures are also required for the Ifrit Pukei-Pukei's defensive mechanisms. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Despite being quite aggressive and surprisingly dangerous, Ifrit Pukei-Pukei places at the bottom of the Sulphuric Cauldron's Food Chain. While mainly feeding on Flamewheels, Ifrit Pukei-Pukei also feeds on mushrooms, Bnahabaras, Konchus and even Gastodon. It is preyed upon by most predators of the area, namely Glavenus, Brachydios and Rathalos. Behavior towards other Monsters Ifrit Pukei-Pukei is surprisingly hostile and will attack most other monsters in its territory, including Apex Predators. This often results in the Bird Wyvern loosing. When threatened, Ifrit Pukei-Pukei will puff up its mane and hiss loudly. It does not hunt but will feed on carrion occasionally. Tracks Ifrit Pukei-Pukei leaves behind a variety of tracks, which includes footprints, feathers, scales, slime and scorch marks. While footprints, feathers and scales can only be found on the floor, the others can also appear on walls. Specific Locale Interactions Ifrit Pukei-Pukei does not have any Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviors Ifrit Pukei-Pukei does not have any Special Behaviors. Abilities Ifrit Pukei-Pukei feeds primarily on Flamewheels, large Arthropods that roam the pools of sulphur of the Sulphuric Cauldron. These arthropods feed on a species of mushroom that allows them to produce a highly explosive gas. The stomach of an Ifrit Pukei-Pukei contains a special chemical that converts this gas into a slimy liquid, similar to Brachydios' mold. Said liquid is then stored in a small pouch next to the Ifrit Pukei-Pukei's tounge, allowing the monster to cover it in the mucus. The indigestible shell of the Firewheel also allows the Ifrit Pukei-Pukei to produce flames, due to its flint-like structure that ignites the sulphur the Ifrit Pukei-Pukei stores in a sac on its neck. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Ifrit Pukei-Pukei will puff up its mane, as flames start emitting from its mouth. It gets faster and more aggressive. * Tired State: Ifrit Pukei-Pukei will start to drool and is no longer able to spit fire. The saliva will also wash off the mucus on the tounge, which means that Ifrit Pukei-Pukei can only use physical attacks in this state. Mounts Ifrit Pukei-Pukei can be mounted on its head, back and tail. It shares its mount animations with Pukei-Pukei and Coral Pukei-Pukei. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Dinosauria * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Flying Wyverns * Family: False Bird Wyverns * Subfamily: Bewitching Wyverns * Genus: Pukei-Pukei * Species: Pukei vulcanus Ifrit Pukei-Pukei is a Rare Species of Pukei-Pukei. Like Gypceros, Hypnocatrice and the Yian Genus, it is a "False Bird Wyvern", which means that it is actually a Flying Wyvern that has been classified as a Bird Wyvern due to certain features like the foot structure or the feathers on its neck. Habitat Range Ifrit Pukei-Pukei have so far only been spotted in the Sulphuric Cauldron. It is unknown whether they live outside of the Hidden World. Ecological Niche Ifrit Pukei-Pukei is an omnivorous insectivore and carrion feeder that is preyed upon by most Apex and Top Predators of the Sulphuric Cauldron, like Rathalos and Brachydios. Despite that, it is highly pugnacious and will not shy away from taking them on. It will only flee from Elder Dragons and monsters on par with them in power. Biological Adaptations Ifrit Pukei-Pukei is well suited to the life in a volcanic area. Its feathers and skin are covered in a special oil that protects it from both fire and heat. With a sticky tongue and powerful claws to crack open their carapaces, Ifrit Pukei-Pukei is perfectly adapted to hunting Flamewheels, which it then uses to produce both flames and the explosive mucus it covers its tounge with. Behavior Ifrit Pukei-Pukei is extremely hostile and will attack nearly anything that enters its territory. Especially males are known for their aggressive behavior during mating season. The males are a bit larger than the females. Ifrit Pukei-Pukei lay dozens of eggs per year, due to their habitat being quite dangerous. The female will take care of its young until they're about 1.5 years old and able to fly. Credits * '''Dawn '''for the Icon Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Bird Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Rare Species Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:FrostSpino